Finał na wyspie
do fikcji TU! *poprzedni odcinek TU! *następny odcinek brak Odcinek 12 Chris i Chef stoją w kuchni. Chris: Ten dzień wreszcie nadszedł! To już dziś! Dzisiaj finał! Anna Maria i Brick awansowali do finału Totalnej Porażki: Radioaktywnej Wyspy! Razem wyeliminowali już pozostało jedenastkę w kolejności: Scott, Jo i Zoey, Staci, Lightning, B, Cameron, Dakota, Mike, Sam i Zoey (znowu) oraz Dawn w poprzednim odcinku. A teraz wróćmy do podsumowania poprzedniego odcinka! Chef: Nareszcie! Chris: Ale ja musiałem to powiedzieć! Chef: Mogłeś się streszczać! Chris: Ty chyba miałeś sprowadzić tu przegranych. Chef: Dobra. Teraz pójdę ich poszukać! Pewnie wylądowali gdzieś niedaleko wyspy. Chef wychodzi z kuchni. Po kilku minutach słychać motorówkę. Chris: Pojechał. A teraz ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce: Radioaktywnej Wyspie! Nasi zawodnicy wzięli udział w wyzwaniu o jedzeniu z Chefem. Ja zrobiłem sobie wolne. Świat ujrzał talent kulinarny Bricka i najgorszą kucharkę świata - Annę Marię. Wyzwanie wygrał Brick, i wyrzucił Dawn pomimo, że zawarł z nią sojusz. Po prostu chciał zniszczyć Annę Marię w finale! Czy mu się to uda? Musicie zobaczyć finał Totalnej Porażki: Radioaktywnej Wyspy! Czołówka Na początku wyskakują kamery i pojawiają się zmutowane wiewiórki. Kamera leci na klif, z którego skacze Scott. Kiedy Scott wpada do wody zaczyna go gonić rekin. Kamera idzie do lasu gdzie Zoey atakuje zmutowany suseł, a Mike ją broni. Później Sam i Dakota płyną łódką i spadają z wododpadu na Lightninga, który robi pompki. Później kamera przechodzi do kuchni Szefa, gdzie Szef próbóje nakarmić Anne Marię i Staci jakimś trującem daniem. Obok nich Jo siłuje się z Brickiem. Następnie kamera idzie na plażę gdzie Dawn zbiera muszle, Cameron czyta książkę, a B buduje zamek z piasku. Pod koniec czołówki wszyscy siedzą przy ognisku, a Szef wręcza Dakocie Radioaktywną Piankę Porażki. Plac główny Chris czeka na uczestników. Chris: Oni zawsze się spóźniają. Nawet jak jest finał. Przychodzi Brick. Brick: Możesz mi już dać tą kasę! Anna Maria nie przyjdzie. Chris: A to niby dlaczego? Retrospekcja Bricka Godzina 6 rano. Brick wychodzi z willi i wchodzi do domku, w którym jeszcze śpi Anna Maria. ''Brick: Anno Mario? Śpisz jeszcze?'' Nikt się nie odzywa. Brick wychodzi, a po minucie wraca z mnóstwem gwoździ, desek i jednym młotkiem. ''Brick: To jest moja zemsta.'' Brick zaczyna przybijać deski do drzwi pokoju Anny Marii. Po chwili całe drzwi są zabite deskami. ''Brick: Nie zadzieraj z Brickiem! Haha!'' Brick wychodzi, a z pokoju Anny Marii słychać tylko chrapanie. Koniec retrospekcji Brick: Coś ważnego jej wypadło! Brick: (pokój zwierzeń) No przecież nie powiem mu, że zamknąłem ją w pokoju! Chris: Na prawdę? Nie wierzę Ci. No trudno. To miał być taki fajny odcinek. Brick wygrywa... Anna Maria: (nie wiadomo skąd) Stać! On mnie zamknął w pokoju! Nie mogę wyjść! Chris udaje się do małego domku. Brick: A moja wygrana? Chris: Odwołuje! Domek, przed pokojem Anny Marii Stażyście próbują otowrzyć Annę Marię czemu przyglądają się Brick i Chris. Anna Maria: (zza drzwi) Postarać mi się! Chce wygrać te pieniądze! Brick: A gdzie jest Chef! Chris: To ma być niespodzianka! Brick: Ale chyba nie dostanę kary za ten kawał? Chris: Oczywiście, że dostaniesz. Anna Maria: (pokój zwierzeń) Jak wyjde to ci przyłoże. Stażyści otwierają Annę Marię, która odrazu atakuje Bricka, który ucieka w stonę portu. Chris: Już biegną! To właśnie w porcie zacznie się ich finał! Port Brick przybywa dużo wcześniej od Anny Marii. Brick: Gdzie by się przed nią schować? Już wiem! Brick chowa się za kamieniem. Przybiega Anna Maria. Anna Maria: Gdzie on jest? Wyłaź! Przybiega Chris. Chris: Właśnie rozpoczął się finał! Brick wyskakuje zza kamienia. Brick: Wreszcie! Anna Maria: A więc tu jesteś! Brick: Nie powinienem się jej pokazywać. Chris: Raczej nie! Anna Maria: Teraz to zginiesz! Anna Maria rzuca sie na Bricka ale ląduje na kamieniu. Anna Maria: Ile tu różnych gwiazd! Po chwili pada nieprzytomna na ziemię. Sen Anny Marii Anna Maria jest na jakimś statku. Są tam wszyscy zawodnicy razem z nią. Po chwili podchodzi do niej Cameron. Cameron: Cześć! Jak się nazywasz? Anna Maria: Przecież wiesz jak się nazywam Cameron! Cameron: Skąd znasz moje imię? Anna Maria: Nie pamiętasz mnie! Cameron: Nie. Anna Maria: Przecież braliśmy udział w Totalnej Porażce! Cameron: Nie jeszcze nie! Dopiero tam jedziemy! Anna Maria: Nie. To już było. Dotarłam do finału ale nie wiem co było dalej! A ty szybko odpadłeś! Straciłeś swoją mądrość i gadałeś od tej pory jak idiota! Dlaczego ty nie gadasz jak idiota? Cameron: Jesteś troszeczkę dziwna! Choć pokażę Ci innych uczestników! Cameron bierze za rękę Annę Marię i ciągnie ją do innych. Są tam tylko Mike i Zoey. Anna Maria: Mike! Mike: Cześć! Skąd wiesz jak mam na imię? Jesteś jasnowidzką! Anna Maria: Nie. To już było! A ty jesteś Zoey! Zoey: Jesteś dziwna! Cameron: Wiem! Może po prostu uderzyła się w głowę! Anna Maria: Przecież nic takiego się nie stało! I nie jestem jasnowidzem! Cameron: Ale powiedziałaś, że będziesz w finale! Ja odpadłem ale z kim będziesz? Anna Maria: Z Brickiem! Zoey: Nie znam! Biegną Jo, Lightning i Brick. Jo: Wygram! Złaź mi z drogi cherlaku. Lightning i Jo mijają ich ale Brick potrąca niechcący Camerona. Zatrzymuje się i pomaga mu wstać. Cameron: Hej! To bolało! Brick: Przepraszam! To był wypadek! Brick podnosi Camerona. Anna Maria: To jest Brick! A oni byli Jo i Lightning! Mike: Ty musisz być jasnowidzem! Nagle pojawia się Dawn. Dawn: Czy ktoś jest tu jasnowidzem? A tak w ogóle jestem Dawn! Kocham przyrodę! Anna Maria: Wiem! Zajmiesz w tym trzecie miejsce! Dawn: Jasnowidz! Anna Maria: Nie po prostu jakbym cofnęła się w czasie! Nie pamiętacie mnie ale ja was pamiętam. Całą waszą dwunastkę. Nie ma tu B, Dakoty i Sama. No i Staci i Scotta. Zoey: Nie wiem o czym mówisz! Anna Maria: To jest bardzo dziwne! Ja naprawdę jestem z przyszłości ale bardzo bliskiej! Cameron: To możliwe! Anna Maria: Ja nie chcę przeżywać tego jeszcze raz! A szczególnie tego jak odpadł mój kochany Mike! Mike, który właśnie pił napój wypluł go. Mike: Co!? Ja twoim kochanym! Anna Maria: Znaczy ty mnie nie kochałeś! Ale ja ciebie tak! Mike: Jestes dziwna! Brick: Pewnie wylecisz pierwsza! Anna Maria: Ale ja dojdę do finału! Cameron: Zabrali cie ze szpitala psychiatrycznego? Anna Maria: Ja już dłużej nie wytrzymam! Anna Maria wyskakuje ze statku. Anna Maria: Ja chce się stąd wydostać. Wyspa jest coraz bliżej! Nagle do Anny Marii podpływa wielki, zmutowany rekin i ją zjada. Znowu port Anna Maria: (przez sen) Nie zjadaj mnie! Proszę! Anna Maria się budzi. Anna Maria: Uf! To był tylko sen! Kiedy się podnosi widzi nad sobą pozostałych zawodników, Chrisa i Chefa. Anna Maria: To nadal sen! Cameron: Ta miotła już się obudziła! Anna Maria: A jednak nie! Brick: Spałaś strasznie długo! Nieźle dostałaś w głowę. Chris: Skoro sie obudziła przejdźmy do finału! Możecie wybrać jedną osobę do pomocy. Brick: To ja biorę Dawn! Dawn: Wygramy! Anna Maria: A ja... Yyyy.. A może... Już wiem! Lightninga! Lightning: Szi bam! Anna Maria: Wolę jednak Jo! Jo: Tak! Chris: Zasady są proste! Musicie zdobyć tą oto roślinkę (pokazuje im zdjęcie rośliny) w zmutowanym lesie! Jo: A ten kto pierwszy ją przyniesie wygra? Chris: Tak! Zaczynamy! Walka finałowa Zawodnicy ruszyli. Chris: Ciekawe kto to wygra? Zoey: Oby nie Anna Maria! Nie lubie jej! Brick Brick i Dawn są już w lesie. Dawn: Straszne te rośliny! Brick: Wygladają jakby chciały nas pożreć! Dawn: Właśnie! Brick: Patrz uważnie czy nie ma tu tej rośliny! Dawn: Nigdzie nie widzę! Poszli dalej. Po chwili Dawn się zatrzymała. Brick: Co się stało! Dawn: (z przerażeniem) Spójrz w górę! Brick patrzy w górę. Brick: O! To ta roślinka! Rośnie sobie na drzewie. Dawn: Przyjrzyj się drzewu. Brick dokładniej patrzy na drzewo. Brick: Patrze i widzę, że to drzewo ma paszczę, pełną kłów i wygląda jakby chciało nas pożreć. Ono chce nas pożreć! Dawn: Uciekamy! Brick i Dawn zaczęli uciekać przed strasznym drzewem. Anna Maria Anna Maria i Jo idą przez las. Anna Maria: Nie podziele się kasą! Pół miliona jest moje! Jo: Chce połowę! Anna Maria: Zapomnij! Jo: Jedną czwartą! Jedną piątą! Albo chociaż 10 tysięcy! Anna Maria: Niech będzie! Brick Brick i Dawn chowają się za jakimś głazem przed szalejącym drzewem. Dawn: To jest straszne! Brick: A ile chciałabyś pieniędzy? Dawn: Jakich pieniędzy? Brick: Gdybyśmy wygrali. Dawn: Żadnych! Brick: (pokój zwierzeń) Ona nie chce kasy! Czyli całe 500.000$ jest moje! Brick: Ale mogę Ci trochę dać! Dawn: Ja na prawdę nie potrzebuje. Brick: Jak chcesz! Dawn patrzy czy drzewo sobie poszło. Nikogo nie ma. Dawn: Droga wolna Brick. Brick: To dobrze. Brick siada na kamieniu, który zaczyna się ruszać. Brick: Co się dzieje? Dlaczego unoszę się w powietrze! Dawn: Żadnych gwałtownych ruchów. Właśnie lecisz na gigantycznym, latającym żółwiu. Panie żółwiu! Moge też na panu polecieć? Żółw ląduje i siada na niego Dawn. Po chwili wzbija się w powietrze. Dawn: Mamy teraz przewagę. Możemy to wygrać. Brick: Ale czad! Dawn: Widzę to drzewo! Brick: Ja też! Żółw zaczyna lecieć na drzewo. Anna Maria Dziewczyny idą ciągle przez las. Jo: Gdzie jest ta głupia roślina! Anna Maria: Nigdzie nie ma tej rośliny. Jo: Widzę! Jo podbiega do rośliny. Jo: Jest tu! Anna Maria: Uważaj to może być niebezpieczne! Jo: A co jest niebezpieczne w zerwaniu jednego głupiego kwiatka! Kiedy Jo próbuje zerwać kwiatek muchołówka ją połyka. Anna Maria: Aaa! Mój kwiatek! Jo: (z muchołówki) No właśnie! Kwiatek! Mnie nic nie będzie! Anna Maria: Byłabyś tak łaskawa i dała mi ten durny kwiatek? Jo: A ty byłabyś też taka łaskawa i mnie stąd uwolniła! To coś zaraz mnie pożre! Anna Maria: Dobrze. Ale robie to tylko ze względu na ten kwiatek! Anna Maria próbuje uwolnić Jo z muchołówki. Brick Dawn i Brick próbuję zdobyć kwiatek z drzewa. Dawn: Dalej mój kochany żółwiu! Pozwól nam zdobyć ten kwiatek! Brick: Dalej żółwiu! Żółw zaczyna atakować drzewo, które przypadkiem gubi liść. Dawn: Teraz mamy szansę! Żółwiku! Odstaw nas na ziemię i zajmij czymś to drzewo. Żółw posłusznie wykonuje polecenie Dawn. Brick: (pokój zwierzeń) To niesamowite! Dawn: Mam kwiatek! Żółwiku! Kiedy Dawn to mówiła drzewo zjadło żółwia. Dawn: (płacze) Ne! Tylko nie Teresa! Brick: Że kto? Dawn: Mój żółw! Brick: Nie czas na płacz! Biegiem do Chrisa! Za te pieniądze kupie ci nową Teresę! Dawn: Tak! Dawn i Brick biegną do Chrisa. Anna Maria, Brick Anna Maria próbuje otworzyć muchołówkę ale bezskutecznie. Anna Maria: Nie dam rady sama! Jo: Proszę! To zaraz mnie zje! Przybiegają Brick i Dawn. Anna Maria: Pomóż mi Brick! Brick: Co się stało? Anna Maria: Tam jest Jo! Muchołówka ją zje. Pomóż mi ją uratować. Brick: Ale ja nie potrafię! Dawn: Ale ja potrafię! Dawn: Proszę pana! Może pan wypluć Jo. Muchołówka wypluwa Jo razem z kwiatkiem. Anna Maria: Jesteś niesamowita! Jo: A teraz biegiem do mety! Anna Maria, Brick, Dawn i Jo biegną do mety. Port Wszyscy z niecierpliwością czekają na finalistów. Zoey: Ja nie mogę! Zaraz dowiemy się kto wygra! Lightning: To powinienem być ja! Staci: A mój prapra... Wszyscy: Zamknij sie! Staci: Ale to była fajna historia! Chris: Możecie sie zamknąć! Już ktoś biegnie! A zwycięzcą jest... ... ... ... ... ... ...Brick! Brick: Tak! Tak! Wygrałem pół miliona! Chris: Gratuluje ci Brick! Anna Maria: Ja też! Jo: A ja nie! Brick: Dziękuje ale nic by mi się nie udało bez pomocy Dawn. Dawn: A co ja takiego zrobiłam! Brick: Bez Ciebie bym nie wygrał! Chef: A teraz do motorówki! Chris: Właśnie! Zaraz przyjedzie tu wojsko! Zabezpieczą teren! Wszyscy wsiadają do motorówki. Motorówka Cała 15 odjeżdża, a w tle nad wyspą widać helikoptery wojskowe. Chris: Ten sezon był emocjonujący! Wygrał Brick! Uwielbiajcie Chrisa McLeana! Wszyscy: Chris! Chris: No co? KONIEC SEZONU